


Misqueme

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: misqueme (v.) - to displease; to offend-----------“I’m so sorry.”You went quiet, listening to the sounds of the ticking grandfather clock within the room. You close your eyes as weariness begins to creep into your mind. You never wanted nothing more but to be in warm, welcoming arms.You just can’t elaborate on whose you’re wanting.-----------There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Reader, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Series: Requests [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Kudos: 33





	Misqueme

**Author's Note:**

> A piece from someone that wishes to remain anonymous. They had requested for a reader insert concerning their past trauma and they allowed me to have the insert to be used for this particular story. I have thoroughly checked with the requester if anything is amiss or overstepping any boundaries but they say that it's fine by them!
> 
> When will a beta return from war? Google Docs is keeping me warm for this time of year~.

_ The moment your eyes met with  _ **_HIS_ ** _ , you knew you were smitten. _ **_HE_ ** _ spoke such endearing words and viewed you as someone worth  _ **_HIS_ ** _ time that it drew you in like a moth to a flame. You were cold, and you just wanted to be warmed up.  _

_ Nothing wrong in taking shelter amidst a harsh world.  _

_ Your world. _

“Know what I think?”

“No.” 

All the more reason to grin widely at him and start to poke at him, which prompted the frown on his face to deepen. No doubt, he’s already formulating plans to either somehow flee from this situation or to hide your body in the most obscure location that not even vultures would find you. “I think...you’re here wanting to be with me~!” You chirped this with such finality that it made Michael raise a brow, then swallow thickly as he commented on that.

“I think you’ve gone mad. Truly, you have…” he mutters this, but you could have sworn that you saw the twitching of a smile. Perhaps not out of fondness, but **relief** that he isn’t to deal with an idiot that’s to bring a monotony that was of unintelligible babblings. It made your heart soar, but not in a way you would want to imagine it. 

**_HIS_ ** _ smiles made your stomach to flutter, to make the once sharpened razors sprout wings and become giddy butterflies. _

“Uh-huh, and I wonder if just one of us isn’t adamantly denying that~. C’mon, Mikey! Don’t you ever want to open your eyes to the single most beautiful thing you’ve ever come across?” Yes, you may be laying it on thick here, but that’s exactly what you want. It didn’t matter how foolish or dramatic it may sound; the execution of such a statement is enough to perk a curious ear. Michael only gave you a look before averting his gaze. You never knew him to be a shy soul, believing that he’s simply at a loss for words! Deprived of a comeback to one of your usual quirps and teases. 

Not if he’s wanting to look a complete fool, that is.

“My eyes  _ are _ open,” he replied with a curt tone, his blue eyes narrowed down at him. “And all I see is someone annoying. Someone just...just unbearable! Someone-”

“Adorable~?”

You had to laugh when his hands flew up in a surrendering gesture, sighing in defeat. “Alright, alright, fine! You win. Goddamn it, how can you be like this…” You only reach up to give him a kiss on the cheek, the simple response enough to make a smile break out on his face at last. You have no idea why Michael insists to maintain such a sour mood when you yourself can see right past the mask he places up. 

Or, so you think so when he starts to wrap his arms around you. You hum  **_(_ ** _ slightly in victory _ **_)_ ** as you felt lips along your temple, your lashes fluttering when he brings them down your neck.

**_HIS_ ** _ lips are always soft. Always touching at the most sensitive parts of you that have you melting in the palms of his hands. You are so wrapped in the coils of bliss that you failed to realize the hand that dips lower. _

“Are you doing alright?” 

You opened your eyes  **_(_ ** _ when did you close them..?  _ **_)_ ** and noticed that Michael was staring down at you. Thoughts ran through your mind at speeds you couldn’t comprehend, making you grip the ones closest and most sensible. “Yeah! What, you don’t realize the strength of your charms~?” you giggled out, feeling that fluttering within your stomach as his cheeks went red. 

“Hey, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” he huffed out, but you knew that Michael’s ego puffed a little there.

_ It’s what  _ **_HE_ ** _ liked, after all. _

“You really know how to dampen the mood,” Michael says though his actions are to say otherwise, his hands gripping at your hips then dipping his head to kiss at the space above your collarbone. A sigh went past your lips as Michael brought you closer, taking in his scent that’s making your head spin. 

You ignored the way the fluttering within your stomach that’s beginning to sharpen, the way there is an unpleasant chill traveling up your spine… 

You uttered out his name, which encouraged him to make a bold move. One hand went down to place itself at your thigh, the warmth felt through your jeans as Michael would squeeze ever so softly. Sitting fully on his lap where you turned to face him, you brought him closer so your lips met with his. The way his lips felt made you make a small noise at the back of your throat, quite similar to a purr as Michael deepened the kiss. His tongue is shoved past your lips and touching at every inch inside. You can faintly taste the flavor of candy that he ate earlier, making this kiss all the more sweeter. 

His arms wrapped around your torso just as yours wrapped around his neck, your hips beginning to roll into his. Both of you moan in response, his hands now sliding up your back and fingers curling into the shirt. You could feel his blunt nails, and you shivered at the thought of those nails raking across your back. How they are to leave deep, red welts to mark you as  **HIS** … 

As Michael’s.

A deep shudder went down your spine and you pulled away from the kiss. You avert your gaze when Michael looks at you in confusion. “ _ Everything alright? _ ” The concerned tone made you take in a shaky gasp, your nails dug deeply into his shirt, your eyes began to burn from tears that threatened to blur your vision -- 

_ You’re alright. You’re very much alright. Why would there be anything wrong? There couldn’t be anything. You say this to yourself even when  _ **_HE’S_ ** _ to stare down at you.  _ **_HIS_ ** _ hand hovered in the air for a moment before it fell to  _ **_HIS_ ** _ side, as though disappointed. Why won’t  _ **_HE_ ** _ touch you? What did you do? Did you really do anything wrong?  _

_ Why is  _ **_HE_ ** _ leaving what did you do wrong no, you want  _ **_HIM_ ** _ to come back what will you do to bring  _ **_HIM_ ** _ back what did you do wrong _

“Y-Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay,” you answered at last, swallowing down a thickening lump. You smiled up at him, but the frown at Michael’s face remained. He was unconvinced, and the way he’s to bring a hand up to your face, to rest at your cheek, made you go still. This triggered Michael to do the same, but didn’t lower his hand. Instead, neither of you moved. Tense and confused, you didn’t  **dare** move as though doing so, even slightly, would bring down the wrath of hell.

Upon realizing this, you cleared your throat and attempted a chuckle  **_(_ ** _ which you hoped didn’t sound grating or like shattered glass  _ **_)_ ** . “Just got a bit overwhelmed, that’s all. You really have that thing about you, huh?” At that, you laughed even harder, only for it to die down when you saw how Michael’s blue eyes scrutinized you. 

How it seems like... **_he knew_ ** . 

You shuffled in his lap to show how uncomfortable you are with how intensely he’s looking at you; can’t he look at literally anything else?! 

“I...think we should just get some snacks,” Michael slowly suggested, giving you room to object or give one of your own instead of that. When you did neither, he gently brought you up to sit you down on the couch as he went off to the kitchen. When he's out of your sight, you bring your knees up with an inhale. You wrapped your arms around them as though it’s a means of comfort. A security blanket, if you will. 

What happened there? 

What caused you to freeze up like that? 

You wanted this, right? 

You wanted to spend time with Michael, to lay in his bed and go beyond this friendly point. It’s what you’ve always wanted! Furthermore, you could tell that Michael himself is wanting to spend a night with you -- _he is!_ The way he would cling onto you at times, how he’s always wanting to hug you as tightly as possible **_(_** _like...he doesn’t want to lose you_ ** _)_**... You want to be with **HIM**. What is preventing you from doing so? What happened?

_ You know what happened. The second best is right in the kitchen. _

That very thought had you take in a shaky breath. Tears finally fell from your eyes, burying your face into your knees and hoping to God that Michael isn’t to take notice of it. Ha, of course he would but… Wouldn’t you like to dream. 

Footsteps can be heard approaching you before stopping nearby. You didn’t hear Michael voicing any concerns, but there is the sound of a plate being placed down at a table. You aren’t certain what he’s going to do so you simply sat there, eyes closed to the point of growing numb and your arms are tight around your legs. You had the distinct feeling that you didn’t want to look at him. You didn’t want to see his face; or more specifically,  **his eyes** .

You’re afraid to see what would be swirling in there. Disgust, perhaps. Anger. Annoyance. Even confusion would be hurtful to see because what do you really know? How can you even explain what’s going through your mind now? 

As you finally gained the courage to look up, your blur vision took in Michael’s form --  **HIS** form. That hair, those eyes, the way they stared down at you like you’re a…

_ “A pretty little doll.”  _

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

You didn’t even realize you were sobbing until you felt arms around you. Your first instinct was to shove away the person. You wanted to writhe and escape from the grasp that’s firm, preventing you to do so. That is, until you took in your surroundings. You realize just where you were. You are at  **HIS** house, but the person holding you was not  **HIM** . You knew that Michael is not  **HIM** . He never was. You can feel how Michael is tense and quite honestly, you enjoyed the silence between you both. He isn’t attempting to awkwardly console you nor is he flying into a rage, for whatever reason. 

He just...held you. Michael doesn’t want to lose you. He wouldn’t abandon you. 

You smile against his shoulder, now weeping in relief as you felt his hand rubbing along your back. You do the same, only wanting to show that you appreciate the gesture itself. 

“I’m sorry…” 

You blinked at the sudden apology. “For what?” 

Michael didn’t respond. You can feel his fingers curling into a fist and that’s when you remembered. The look on his face when you happen to mention  **HIM** . He knew. He may not know the story, but he knew of the burdens that rested on your shoulders. The ones that should be on his.

“I’m so sorry.” 

You went quiet, listening to the sounds of the ticking grandfather clock within the room. You close your eyes as weariness begins to creep into your mind. You never wanted nothing more but to be in warm, welcoming arms. 

You just can’t elaborate on whose you’re wanting.

**X -- X -- X**

You had thought you were better than this. All this time, you had thought that the simmering flame in your belly is due to the thought of being desired. To become the object of affections to the point where you are to be nothing but a doll to be played with. 

After all, that had been the compliment that had you stayed by  **HIS** side.  **HE** wouldn’t have said that to anyone else but you. 

However, when you woke up to see what is to be a reflection of the man you love  **_(_ ** _ which one?  _ **_)_ ** , your breath is caught. Michael is speaking to  **HIM** **_(_ ** _ no, no, he’s here. He was always here. Why do you want to put him in that sort of position?  _ **_)_ ** but when his own blue eyes noticed your awakening, so did the green eyes that are quite different from Michael’s. 

Even though Michael is to be icy, there is hardly any hostility in them, if at all. Nothing to suggest that his soul is to be a cruel one -- it’s like the coolness following after heat onto a bruise.

William’s eyes, however…

_ You didn’t think that human eyes would look so beautiful, especially in certain lighting. His eyes, though… _

_ You didn’t think you’d feel so captivated. _

That simmering flame is now snuffed out. It’s like a current of frigid waters washed through you and you can’t help trembling in spite of yourself. You swallowed thickly just as William chuckled. “And both of you having the audacity to become reacquainted without me? I’m deeply wounded,” he said with feigned hurt, Michael looking as though he’s wanting to counter him but the words fell short. That’s when you noticed the fact that William had his hand at his son’s hip; had something happened between them when you were sleeping? 

“Come here.” 

The order couldn’t have sounded as stern. You jolted out of your thoughts, staring wide eyed at the older man like you hadn’t heard him the first time. Not wanting to test his patience  **_(_ ** _ and to be quite frank, you felt like you knew just what happened when you did  _ **_)_ ** , you scrambled out of the couch to go to Michael's side. 

That’s when you noticed an odd bruise at his neck. You eyed it for a moment as you recalled something similar one day. 

Not on his neck, but yours. 

That’d been the first time you questioned if mirrors can  _ deceive _ you like that.

All of a sudden, the elder Afton would bring himself closer and plant a kiss on your cheek. You froze. Michael did the same, though there’s a blush at his cheeks as he witnessed it. Once he saw that there is no dramatic reaction to that, William used one hand to grip at your forearm  **_(_ ** _ much like before…  _ **_)_ ** then used the other to turn your head towards him. His smug expression filled your vision for a minute before it came closer. So close that you are able to feel hot breath upon your face, then lips settle on yours. 

Despite his initial intimidation, William did no such thing to make this rough or barbaric. The kiss itself is… Well, you couldn’t really call it gentle since there is a pressure against your lips, but it’s definitely preferable than what he could potentially do. You slowly close your eyes as you feel a wet tongue poking your lips, though you aren’t certain if that’s a grand idea when your other senses are now heightened. 

You can taste the way he had coffee that morning as he shoves his tongue into your mouth, hear how there is the barest of groans at the back of his throat as he did so, feel that tongue roving over yours before touching at other spots inside, and your head is spinning by how wonderful he smelled. The cologne he often wore must have been an import. Whenever it’s to waft up to your nostrils, you  **desperately** wanted to hug him tightly to wrap yourself up in that pleasant scent. It calmed you, beckoned you to yearn for more just like his son does. 

Speaking of which, you can hear Michael shuffling next to you as though unsure on what his next action is to be. You wondered why he hadn't intervened to stop his father or protested how disgusting this was -- you now know the reason why Michael tended to grow distant when William would visit. 

Soon, William pulled away so both of you can capture precious air, your tongue slightly hanging out and your cheeks burning. 

_ It’s always the same, isn’t it? You could never let go. You want to cling onto the very thing that breathes life into your lungs. That makes your blood rush with exhilaration and a thrill you’ve never experienced. What Michael had is what you thought you wanted. What William had is what you are desperate for.  _

_ You can’t grasp the answer as to why you haven’t fled yet. You should flee from this family. What’s stopping you? _

You barely registered the words William told his son until you felt Michael stepping behind you, placing his trembling hands at your hips. You were effectively trapped between the two, which prompted the slightest tingle between your legs. 

Panic arose from your chest. Where is this going to go? Surely, it wouldn’t go beyond this. Michael promised.  **HE** promised! They both promised!

_ Maybe this is why you aren’t running away. You never left. You would stand proud before the one you’d confessed to, only to crumble when a ghost from the past would appear before you. You didn’t think you’d be afraid. You didn’t think you would dance to a familiar tune even after so long. Your heart dances gleefully, yet the smile that would appear on your face never came. _

_ It felt cold again. _

You couldn’t help out the soft moan as the younger Afton began to kiss at your neck, nibbling here and there but not enough to bruise. Your hands aren’t sure whom to grasp at so they settled on William’s arms. The man only chuckled melodiously from this. He watched his son giving you tender kisses before he'd dip his head to give you one of his own. 

You indulged in it this time. 

You allowed yourself to be swept off your feet, much like Michael did. You didn’t know what you truly wanted at this point; the emotions that rushed through you soon became numbed. 

The flame is swallowed by the emptiness that filled your chest yet you can’t help but feel somewhat elated. Here were the two men that you devoted yourself to, taking their time to give you what you’ve always wanted. 

_ What did you want? _

The sour taste at the back of your throat soon tampered off to be replaced by the pleasant one William is giving you. The warm body from behind prevented you from falling, you realized. The last time you fell, it had been the opened maw of the abyss. It felt cold. Unforgiving. You didn’t think that you could find reprieve or warmth from that since it chilled you straight to the bone. It had been a level of cold that couldn’t be melted away, even if the sun were to shine directly on you. 

That’s what you’ve always felt, honestly. 

You remembered, as William started to raise your shirt up to your chest during the kiss, a time when you told Michael that it felt like being submerged. You could always feel something clammy clutching at your skin but you never found the culprits. Either you couldn’t see, or you just didn’t want to see. 

You confessed that you didn’t know which was worse. He quietly replied that he didn’t know either. 

That frightened you even more.

Returning to the real world is a comfort  **_(_ ** _ is it?  _ **_)_ ** as you now felt the chilly air nipping at your skin when your shirt had come off. William’s hands went to rove over your torso, nearly worshipping in his gaze as he drank in every inch of your skin. It made you blush, and that prompted him to grin like the goddamn Cheshire Cat before he’s to go lower to pepper kisses and bites along your skin. You whimpered at the sensations running through you, Michael holding you tightly by now encircling his arm at your waist. In spite of running his lips down your chest, William righted himself up and smiled enigmatically down at you. You swallowed nervously when you feel his fingers toying with the waistband of your pants. 

Could he? 

Would he? 

_ Should he? _

Instead, William uttered out his son’s name, bringing him out of his need to distract you. Michael blinked owlishly up at his father, raising his face so William could meet him halfway. You took in a breath as they met for a kiss, the younger Afton moaning softly when he returned the kiss just like that. 

At the same time, you now held onto the older man’s shoulders when you felt William’s fingers now delving past the waistband to play with your sex. You rest your head along Michael’s shoulder as William motioned his hand to cause friction, prompting you to moan. Your knees were about to become jelly if he didn’t at least ease up! 

“Haaa….” you breathed out, your lashes fluttering as William motioned faster and making your hips jerk involuntarily. That knot within your stomach coiled tighter to the point of discomfort but fuck, did the pleasure quickly took care of that.

“Father..!” 

Michael’s sudden cry for William made that rope snap. You released into the elder Afton’s hand, your body quivering from the rush of an orgasm that you didn’t know would happen at all. Not when you blearily looked to the side just as William brought his dirtied hand out. You could see, at the corner of your eye, how he grinned at it then brought it over your shoulder. Right where…

“Have a taste. Isn’t it exquisite?” 

You heard Michael’s breath hitching. Silence rang within the room before you heard a wet sound of a tongue over skin. You closed your eyes as William ordered his son to clean it up, which he obediently did so. Exhaustion creeped into your subconscious, slumping into Michael behind you. A kiss is planted right below your ear, though you aren’t sure just who did it. 

_ Does it matter? _

You can feel yourself being carried off to what you assume was the couch, your eyes closing and leaving your ears to hear hushed words being spoken between father and son. They were speaking so quietly that you aren’t certain what they are saying but does it matter? 

_ Does it? _

A chill went through you and a whimper came from you as you turned your back towards them, your hands bringing your shirt down to collect some warmth. That warm, dully aching tingle between your legs persisted but you willed it down. 

You didn’t want to be reminded. You don’t want to hear anything. You didn’t want to feel anything. 

Not now.

**X -- X -- X**

“I’m so sorry.” 

You brought your eyes up to the Afton sitting across from you on the bed. You brought your knees closer to your chest. “If you did, why didn’t you stop?” All that was given to you is silence. Condemning or unknowing, you didn’t know. You sort of wish that he would stop talking, if only for a moment of peace, but...you just wanted to know for once. 

Just this once. 

“It didn’t hurt, though. I knew that you could be rough sometimes, but I sort of expected that from you.” You couldn’t help the grin that tugged at one side of your lips. You knew he’s used to it so he just let out a soft sound, similar to a scoff or a chuckle.

“I don’t mean to hurt you, if I did.” 

You hummed softly. You soon uncurled from your position to crawl over to him, smiling as you nuzzled yourself right into his arms. You felt so warm again. You didn’t want to let him go. Not now, not ever. You yearned for his warmth.

_ Whose warmth?  _

“It doesn’t matter. So long as you’re just here with me… Is that okay?” This time, the silence didn’t make your heart heavy. You always tend to say the damndest things. He oughta know that by now. His lips are to press down at the top of your head, nodding after a moment. 

“Yeah. It’s okay… It’s always okay.” 

“You always say that!” 

He laughed softly to himself. That had you grinning when he’s to shrug. “Because it’s true. You know that.” You sigh as your eyes glanced over to the sleeping body next to both of you. Your gaze lingered before it’s to be hidden away for the night. 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) / [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
